What Have I Gotten Into?
by The Artistic type
Summary: Scorpius invites Lapis to his House for Christmas Vacation. Lapis agrees and soon finds herself with more than she bargained for.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them  
Scorpius invites Lapis to his house for Christmas Vacation, Lapis gets a little more than she bargained for.  
I see Mrs. Malfoy as a women who treats her children like their 3 years old, so please don't kill me, My birthdays tomorrow and I'd like to live to be 14, thank you and enjoy.**

Lapis walked down the hallway towards the Library alone, humming a tune quietly. She was oblivious to what was going on until; someone picked her up and spun her around playfully. Her eyes locked in on her boyfriend Scorpius who was smiling slyly. "Don't do that again, I think I just lost 2 IQ points I was so scared," Lapis hissed. He snickered and tugged his long blonde ponytail cockily. "You're a prat you know that that right?"

"And proud of it," Scorpius stated arrogantly. She punched him lightly in the arm and began walking again. "Wait...Lapis, I was wondering, since it's almost been a year that we've been dating, that you should meet my parents." Lapis stopped dead and turned towards him, her silver hair flowing gracefully. "I mean you come home with me for Christmas Vacation, what do you say?" She bit her lip in deep thought, before nodding slowly. "Great...but there's a catch, in order to attend our Christmas ball at my Grandparents every year you need to..." He cut himself off and grumbled the last part.

"What did you say Scorp, that last statement was inaudible?" Lapis asked curiously. He sighed and whispered something in her ear. He cringed waiting to be smacked, or hexed, but nothing came. He checked his skin to see if it was green and his face to see if there was anything that wasn't supposed to be there. His gaze shifted to a horror struck Lapis.

"NO!"

"But..."

"I said no."

"Come on Lapis..."

"Hell NO!!"

"It's just one day..."

"How many times do I have to smack you to show you I'm not wearing a dress to the Ball!?"

"Until I'm dead, and you'd never risk that you love me," Scorpius stated knowingly. Lapis narrowed her eyes dangerously, and took a step closer. 'Um...never mind, I just thought you'd want to spend some time with me for Christmas." He sniffled quietly for effect, and tried to make his eyes water. Her scowl lifted and was left with a smirk.

"You're a really bad actor, but because I do love you, I'll wear the bloody dress to the ball," Lapis said through gritted teeth. A smile appeared on his face and he kissed her quickly. "Yeah, that's right you better love me, who knows what dress your parents want me to wear."

"Fine you want me to show you how much how I appreciate you doing this?" Scorpius asked cockily. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on her pale lips. She pulled away and smirked, before pulling him by his tie, so they were inches apart. "What too much?"

"No, I just was thinking you'd have to give me at least two of those to show how much I think it should mean to you," Lapis explained. Scorpius smiled and placed his hands on her hips and slowly made his way to her lips. Their second kiss was absorbed a lot slower, making it also easier for any passerby student to see them and laugh.

Lapis and Scorpius stood on Platform 9 ¾, awaiting his parents. 'Remember, my father doesn't know I'm fascinated by muggles," Scorpius muttered. She nodded and continued to gaze around her. She had never gone home for Christmas Vacation, and it felt quite strange. "There they are com on Lapis." He grasped her wrist and pulled her towards two adult blurs. His father resembled Scorpius, as much as Lapis resembled her mother. Mr. Malfoy's hair receded slightly, and had a very stern expression. Mrs. Malfoy had the prettiest auburn curls and was quite slender; her face was kinder than her husbands. "Hello Mum, Dad, this is Lapis Olivander the girl I've been telling you about."

"It's very nice to meet you Lapis, you're named after one of the beautiful stones as Scorpius says, and now I can see why," Mr. Malfoy stated politely. Lapis nodded obediently, biting back a smart retort. She was than smothered by a hug from Mrs. Malfoy, who gushed over how cute it was her little 'Scorpy' had a girlfriend. "Scorpius, did you make sure she was aware of the Ball that my parents are throwing?" He nodded and squeezed Lapis' hand affectionately. "Very well, it's quite cold, let's get to the limo."

"Limo?" Lapis repeated in confusion. Scorpius smiled nervously and dragged her out of the Platform. The Malfoy's had a large limo that housed 8 people, as well as 3 house elves. Mrs. Malfoy began to talk with Scorpius about how she received a promotion at the Ministry. Scorpius only listened haphazardly, not really caring about his mother's new achievement.

"Lapis, what do you hope to do when you've graduated from Hogwarts?" Mrs. Malfoy asked curiously. She shook her head trying to refocus her attention.

"I hope to teach at Hogwarts as the Charms professor, I've always been the best student, even compared to most 7th years," Lapis explained, trying her best not to sound like she was bragging. Scorpius nodded as if to say she was fine, and there was need to try so hard on this. "I've been known to hex boys who try to flirt with me, Scorpius I thought was different, so I went on a date with him." Mrs. Malfoy looked touched, and began to babble senselessly once more to Scorpius. Mr. Malfoy, who hadn't uttered a word the whole ride, stared out the window, occasionally examining Lapis briefly. Suddenly he reached over and grabbed the charm that she wore around her neck.

"Is this a Slytherin Charm, I thought you were a Ravenclaw?" Mr. Malfoy asked curiously.

"Oh that's easy; my mum's fascinated by Slytherin, even though she never went to Hogwarts. She gave this to me, hoping I'd get into Slytherin; even though I got into Ravenclaw, I wear it because I am also fascinated by the history of Slytherin." Lapis explained kindly. Scorpius sighed in relief, when he saw his dad nod in approvingly. "It's also the reason I fell in love with Scorp." She explained that Scorpius had found it when she lost it.

"Oh my Scorpy is so generous!" Mrs. Malfoy gushed. She pinched his cheek lovingly, making him turn red with embarrassment. Lapis bit back the urge to burst out laughing and settled with a smirk. He pulled away and rubbed his cheek tenderly. He leaned over so that he could inconspicuously whisper to Lapis.

"You tell anyone about that and I'll..."He threatened. She snickered and pulled on his cheek lightly.

"You'll do what...Scorpy?" Lapis teased, she kissed him lightly on the nose and went back to staring off into space. Scorpius fumed halfheartedly, but still intertwined his hand with Lapis'. Mr. Malfoy smiled when he saw their hands intertwined and turned to watch the trees pass by. "Scorp...Do you live in a mansion as well?" He smiled anxiously and pointed out the window. Malfoy Manor came into view; it was dark and looked unwelcoming. "You live here?"

"You get use to it, I made my room a little brighter, but you probably have to sleep in my Great Aunt Bellatrix's old room, she's dead so she won't mind, I hope," Scorpius explained. Lapis gulped quietly, what had she gotten herself into.


End file.
